runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Return to RuneScape Classic - 15th Anniversary Celebrations
15th Anniversary Celebrations}} The window to sign up for RuneScape Classic has been reopened today as part of the 15th anniversary celebrations. If you haven't already experienced it, this is a glorious opportunity to peer into and play the RuneScape past. Once you have signed up, downloaded the client and created a character, RuneScape Classic will be yours to play whenever you want to – not just for the duration of the 15th anniversary celebrations. ---- How and where do I sign up? The availability of RuneScape Classic is limited to current RuneScape members. If you are a member and wish to take advantage of the open window, head over to the official page and log in with your current RuneScape account from 11 January at 12:00 UTC until 11 March at 12:00 UTC. Once you've made a character, you will have access to RuneScape Classic whenever you want to play it. ---- In Classic, you'll find a version of RuneScape that has been surpassed in terms of graphics and content, but retains all of its original charm. Spot the difference between Classic, RuneScape and even Old School RuneScape. Explore the original 50 quests, and trek across a world where Morytania was just a glimmer in the games designers' eyes. If you're new to RuneScape Classic, then check out the quick FAQ in the forum thread for this news post, or a special guide called 7 Steps for Classic newbies. ---- Each week we stream developer Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find a full streaming schedule over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel, too, for recap videos of streams you may have missed, including last week's special 15th birthday Gower Brothers Q&A! RuneScape Classic Marathon Stream | 12:00 UTC onwards, Monday 11th January RuneScape Classic is back and boy do we have a treat for you! A squadron of JMods are primed and ready to kick off their Classic adventures. The twist? They will all be playing on only two accounts. We'll be passing the baton onto a new JMod pairing at the end of each hour, and trying to get as far as we can before an epic PKing battle at the end of the stream. There will be thrills, spills, fun, and a whole bucket-load of nostalgia. Who will win: "Team Mod Mat K", or "Team Mod Mark"? Tune in to find out! Developer Q&A: Ninja teasers | 17:00 UTC, Tuesday 12th January Our Ninja Team will be back on the sofas this week as we find out what they're up to in the new year. We'll be showing off some exclusive teasers and hosting an extended Ninja Quickfire session. Tell us what you want to know! Ask your questions on the forums, on Reddit, or on Twitter using the hashtag #RSDevQA. ---- 15th Birthday Celebration Video Mods and RuneScape celebrities gathered to say thank you for making the past 15 years of RuneScape so fantastic in this video compilation. If you haven't already seen it, it's well worth a watch! #RSChristmasAdventure | Winners Over the festive season the RuneScape Christmas Adventure made its way to Instagram. We had a wonderful deluge of awesome festive pics to celebrate the holiday season and everyone that took part was entered into a prize draw to win a Premier Club package. In addition, we also had 10 bonds to give away to awesome entries as runner-up prizes. In fact, we had so many great pics that we had to give out some concept art to well-deserved participants who didn't quite make the prize draws! We loved the effort and passion that a lot of our Instagram users have shown and will be sharing some of their pics in the Community Home forum this week! Congratulations to FlareFrosts for winning the Premier Club Package and further congratulations to all the runners up. Details can be found on our Instagram page. Be sure to check out all the winners photos, they are truly amazing! The Christmas event comes to an end Santa has once again retired for the year, and your friendly snow imp has returned to the Land of Snow. You can visit your snow imp by summoning them from an Ice amulet in the Land of Snow to reminisce about what happened upon the iceburg. ---- Wow, what a classic news post! The RuneScape Team Categoría:Game updates Categoría:2016 updates Categoría:11 de enero updates